Valkyrie
The Valkyrie is a rare brawler who originates from clash of clans and clash royale. She is a melee brawler who uses her axe to attack opponents, which can damage opponents from any where near her. She has lots of hitpoints, higher than bull and lower than el primos, this is because she has to go very close to her opponents and her axe damage isint very significant. Her super makes her rage much much that she slam her axe so hard, with a jump, in a small area in front of her. Attack1: Axe Swing She spins her axe around her in a 360 degrees angle which of course slices up her opponents (not literally because it does 200 damage, but when she made a kill that opponent will show the sliced up animation, could be a cool animation but quite scary). The axe attack range quite short (shorter than el primo) and she can attack opponents who are right on top of her. She has a short attack animation time thus why she can spin her axe lol and not instantaneous to do the attack (like el primo and mortis). She can attack while moving just like the other brawlers. *Base damage: 200 *Range: 1.8 tiles *Reload time: 0.8 seconds *Pierce: Unlimited; like El Primo; Splash; Area Health Base Health: 1,300 Super: Amok This super is the strongest (single hit) finite damage super known in the game in terms of brute force. She charges up to jump up into the air for a short time (this animation will make to slow mo to show the might of this super and the game timer will temporary slow down for this move which is fucking visual) (she shouts so loudly to do this attack with insane echo), then she decends down with tons of power and ready to strike her axe to slam down on the floor, dealing tons of damage in a small-medium radius (in front of her) and emitting the pink flame out of it to show how powerful the super is (again its fucking visual). Her super area is one tile foward herself form the center because of where the axe lands (center area is not on top of her), like the Mega Knight hit area, so the direction does matter. When the super is tapped, she is to select a direction to jump to and lands her attack on. Not sure if should add knockback effect on the super but it does not really make sense so we leave it for now! Note that the super only charges up 33% per opponent hit. Skins Trivia *Her health is 1300 is because her hitpoints is compared to the Elite Barbarians hitpoints in clash royale, which shows that her hitpoints is more than the elite barbarians in clash royale and since the elite barbarians has 1200 in this game, the valkyrie will have 1300 hitpoints. *I decided to concept her in the clash royale (instead of clash of clans) sense and this is because it makes more sense. In clash of clans the valkyrie are faster and more frail, and in clash royale the valkyrie are slower and tankier. Category:Brawlers Category:Rare Brawlers Category:Clash Brawlers Category:Mythological Brawlers